


Hey Vati?

by KeepinItRegal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human AU, Human Names Used, Kugelmugel as Prussia's son, Third Person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepinItRegal/pseuds/KeepinItRegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siegfried (Kugelmugel) asks his father Gilbert (Prussia) why he isn't married to Elizabeta (Hungary).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Vati?

**Author's Note:**

> I, for whatever reason, love the idea of Kugelmugel as Prussia's son in Human AUs, and this is the first story I've completed for that headcanon. I wrote this for one of my very dear friends (also my Beta reader). Hope you enjoy it!

     “Hey, Vati?”

Gilbert looked from his laptop screen over to where his son was sitting in front of a half-finished painting. “Ja, mein Kind?”

     “I heard Papa talking the other day about how you and Mutti were never married,” Siegfried said, setting his tools on the table next to the easel. “How come?”  
Gilbert hadn’t been expecting the question. He sat in stunned silence for a few seconds before beginning to laugh. “Your mother is so stubborn! Of course I never married her!”  
     “You’re stubborn too, Vati,” Siegfried replied, unimpressed by Gilbert’s answer. “If you didn’t want to marry her, why did you have me? I thought parents were supposed to get married.”

Raising Ludwig had been infinitely easier than raising Siegfried. Partly because Gilbert had had help from his grandfather for the first several years, but partly due to the fact that, as Gilbert’s brother, he didn’t feel the need to ask why he had been born. Gilbert’s plan for Siegfried had always been for when the boy was older-- old enough at least to drink the proper amount of alcohol needed to go through a recounting of Gilbert’s relationship with Elizaveta. He sighed, drafting his blog entry and closing his laptop.

     “Your mom and I are friends from when we were very young,” Gilbert started. Siegfried hopped off his stool and darted over to snuggle up next to his father to listen. Gilbert grinned, tugging lightly on one of his son’s long, pale braids.  
     “Keep going,” Siegfried urged in a low voice. Gilbert had always had a small soft spot for kids, but his was definitely the cutest one ever! He was almost harder to resist than Ludwig had been-- made easier only by the knowledge that Elizaveta would kill him if he spoiled Siegfried too much.  
     “She was very beautiful when she was young.” She still was beautiful, the most beautiful woman Gilbert had ever seen. “She was always spirited, always strong in her feelings on every subject. She was strong in every sense of the word and always stood up for anyone who needed her help. I thought she was pretty cool. Then, right out of high school, there was a time she thought I was cool, too-- which of course I am and always have been, but your mother liked to pretend she didn’t think I was awesome! Anyway… during that time… We were never together exactly, we were just… a little different than we had been.” His eyebrows furrowed, wishing he had a better way to describe the change. They had gone on two dates that he could identify, and a smattering of other outings he thought might have counted. He could remember each morning he’d woken beside her with nerve-wracking clarity. There hadn’t been many but he still felt sick with how much he had wanted it to be every morning for his whole life.  
     “Anyway, it wasn’t a long period of time. Roderich transferred to the university where your mom and I were going, and they got married so quickly-- we didn’t even know she was pregnant until they were engaged. She told him, he was fine, they got married, you were born, and you know the rest.”  
Siegfried looked searchingly at Gilbert’s face for several seconds. Then, in a hushed, nervous whisper he asked, “are you okay with it?”  
     “Okay with what?”  
     “With their marriage.”  
Gilbert laughed, patting Siegfried’s shoulder. “Of course! They’re happy and they take good care of you, so it’s fine, isn’t it?” When his son only frowned instead of looking relieved, Gilbert asked, “what? Shouldn’t I be?”  
     “Well…” Siegfried said slowly, thinking of the shows he had watched at Peter’s house, “if you have a kid with someone… shouldn’t you want to be with them instead of them being with someone else?”  
     “Where do you get this stuff?” Gilbert asked with a slightly forced laugh.  
     “Peter’s parents,” Siegfried answered.  
     “Ah… well… they’re a different case. They’re in love, and when you’re in love then you want to be together.”  
     “But Mutt--”  
     “Is in love with Roderich. They’ve been married all this time, so it’s obvious, isn’t it?”  
     “Yes…”  
Gilbert smiled, patting his son’s shoulder. Siegfried wrapped his arms around Gilbert’s waist and leaned against him. They sat together, Gilbert’s arm looped lazily over his son’s shoulders, for a few minutes in silence; each lost in his own thoughts.  
     “Papa loves Mutti,” Siegfried said.  
     “I know.”  
     “Did you love Mutti when you were not-really-together?”  
There was a short pause before Gilbert answered, “yes.”  
     “Did she love you?”  
     “I don’t know,” Gilbert replied honestly.  
     “You never asked her?” Siegfried seemed surprised. To his knowledge, his father was always straightforward about what he wanted and never hesitated to pester people if he needed an answer.  
     “Nope.”  
     “Even later?”  
     “No.”  
     “Why not!?”  
     “That’s a secret,” Gilbert grinned. He laughed at the indignant squawking noise Siegfried let out as he pushed away.  
     “Tell me, Vati!”  
He shook his head, laughing more when Siegfried pouted.  
     “Does she know you loved her?”  
Gilbert shrugged.  
     “You didn’t tell her?”  
He shook his head again, frowning slightly at the distressed look on Siegfried’s face.  
     “Why didn’t you tell her…?”  
     “Your mother is a frightening woman.”  
     “Have you guys talked about it since?”  
     “No.”  
     “Vati! Why not?”  
     “Oi, oi! Have I ever told you about the time me and your uncles got wasted before Antonio was supposed to run with the bulls? He went anyway, hungover!”  
     “Vati,” Siegfried groaned, flopping against Gilbert’s side with a very-Elizabeta-looking pout as his father continued on this new subject instead of answering the question.  
     “He ended up getting stabbed by one of the bulls! We took him to the hospital and the whole time he couldn’t stop giggling.” Gilbert laughed, thinking back on how worried he and Francis had been to see that much blood coming out of their friend. Antonio had been in shock, fortunately, and hadn’t registered the pain until after the doctors had taken care of the most serious problems with his wound. He’d gotten painkillers through his recovery and it hadn’t been nearly as bad as it could have been. Still, the two of them had gotten screamed at something fierce when Lovino found out what had happened. Gilbert maintained that if he thought about that story hard enough, Lovino would manifest before him and begin hollering once more.  
     “It ended up being okay. He wanted to do the run again, but Lovino wouldn’t let him.”  
     “Lovino sounds smart,” Siegfried commented dryly. “That doesn’t sound safe at all.”  
Gilbert laughed and shrugged, “maybe it isn’t, but if people only do what is safe, they won’t have very much fun.”  
Siegfried looked at Gilbert thoughtfully for a moment, then smiled and snuggled in closer, yawning and obviously preparing for a nap. Whenever Gilbert got talking about exciting adventures of his younger days, he could talk for ages. Siegfried, though disappointed his father had so obviously neglected to answer his questions, loved listening to his stories-- even though he often fell asleep before Gilbert had finished.  
     “Oh! And there was one time when Francis was trying to woo a girl when we went down to Seychelles one summer…”

After recounting three more tales of mischief he had gotten up to with his friends, Gilbert let his voice trail off. Looking down at his son, he smiled at the sleepy expression on his face.  
     “You’re happy, aren’t you?” He asked softly. “Roderich treats you well.”  
Siegfried nodded with a sleepy hum.  
     “And your mother… is happy too, isn’t she? He’s good to her.”  
Siegfried nodded again.  
     “Then I’m happy too,” he answered. Then, in barely more than a whisper he added, “because I love you… and her.”


End file.
